User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 13
Time for lucky Chapter 13. < Chapter 12 ' Chapter 13- After checking about five different hospitals, Nina and the others finally found Victor. He was lying in bed, a few tubes hooked up to him, covered in bandages. There was even one covering his right eye, making her wonder if Corbierre was aiming to kill him, or just senselessly torture him. “Victor!” They cried in relief as they entered his room and surrounded his bed. Weak, he opened his left eye and stared at them. “W…what?” “We came as soon as we found out,” Patricia said. “Are you okay?” “Yes, I’m quite fine, now please-“ Nina sighed and decided to be blunt. “We know Corbierre did this.” Victor let out an obviously painful laugh. “I should have known you annoying children would have been involved by now. Fine, it was indeed Corbierre. He is dangerous, and you guys must be careful.” “We know. That’s why we came to check up on you.” Amber told him. “It is like, so unfair for him to attack you like that. I mean, there’s evil, but then there’s just ungrateful, and that is unforgivable. Totally.” “Now, now, it was my fault. I suppose you children do not know the story?” Nina was automatically interested. “What story?” “It’s an old legend my father used to tell me when I was a boy. Corbierre was the name of an ancient Egyptian mage who had used dark magic to make himself immortal, and he wanted to be the only immortal person in the world. When the Gods decided to create the Chosen One following Amneris’ destruction of the cup, Corbierre decided that he would have to kill the Chosen One in order to fulfill his goal… He had a special sword made for him, crafted from pure obsidian, charmed to not only kill the Chosen One, but steal her powers.” Nina swallowed hard. “What?” Victor looked at her. “Oh yes, Miss Martin. Corbierre aimed to destroy the Chosen One… Osiris responded by creating the Osirian. The first Osirian was powerful enough to turn Corbierre into a Raven, and he was banished to Europe. My father believed it to only be a story, and so when he had been given a young raven as a gift and discovered its name was Corbierre, he simply believed it a reference to the legend.” He let out another pained laugh. “Only now do I realize that all those attempts to attack the young Sarah Frobisher-Smythe were not just done out of annoyance.” Suddenly Sarah’s warnings to “beware the black bird” took on a much darker meaning. “But if he’s immortal, how did you end up stuffing him?” Mara asked. “Paralyzed! That’s what he was, paralyzed by Osirian Rufus Zeno when he was just a boy. We believed him to be dead, and so my father stuffed him. But he was really alive, just frozen.” “S-so… what how did he come back?” Fabian’s voice was shaking; only in that moment did Nina realize her hand was shaking as well. “Simple, really. Now that the Osirian is no longer ''alive, the obstacles keeping Corbierre from success are fading away. Once he successfully kills you, Miss Nina Martin, he will be able to become the only immortal in our world.” She realized, with a small jolt, that he had referred to it as “our world”. “So…you know about the other worlds?” She asked. Victor was surprised. “Now how on Earth did you kids find that one out?” “It was easy,” Fabian muttered, “Once we ran into Jason 2,” “Jason Winkler’s counterpart is alive and in our world?! Who else?” “Rufus’s,” Jerome sounded angry. “No…this is worse than imagined it would be… Children, I believe he is not only planning to murder the Chosen One, but also to conquer our world with the help of his new allies. He must have offered them power in return.” “So how can we stop him?” “That, I do not know.” Nina sighed and shared a glance with Fabian. This would be even worse than she ever imagined it would be when she accepted the mission. If she had remained in America, would Sibuna be safe now? “Since you know so much, you should know about this book, yeah?” Mick asked, showing him the book they had taken from their enemies. Victor seemed to recoil, pressing down into his bed. “Get that book away from me, miscreant!” Mick quickly hid it from him as he struggled to calm down. “That book is Corbierre’s ancient book of black magic, written in the language of the mages and used only for evil deeds. Keep it at bay from Corbierre, but do not use it. He already knows the spell that links between our two different worlds… we cannot let him remember the rest of his tricks.” Then the nurse came in, making everyone jump. “Mr. Rodenmaar, another visitor for you.” “What? Who?” That’s when Mr. Sweet walked in. “Victor, I- Oh, hello, Children,” He sounded caught off guard and awkward. “Dad!” Eddie ran to hug him, which made Nina go “aww,” because she had never seen him so happy to see his father before. Mr. Sweet’s eyes lit up. “Ah, Edison! How good to see you again. You all heard this news, too?” Everyone nodded. “I see. Well, Edison,” Eddie pulled apart as his dad awkwardly said, “After this, you and I must have a talk. You can come to my house for dinner.” “Your…your house?” “Yes. It’s not too far from your new school. You can walk there and I can drop you back afterwards. Okay?” Eddie glanced at everyone, and then back at Mr. Sweet. “Just you and me?” He gave Nina and the others a meaningful look. “I believe they have a lot of work to get done… isn’t that right?” Nina and the others all agreed quickly. “Well…we should get going,” Eddie said. “Right guys? It’s getting late,” “Right...” Nina said slowly. “We’ll leave you and Victor to talk. Goodbye, Victor.” “Goodbye…and good luck, Nina.” Nina, with a hard gulp, nodded to him and he nodded back. It was like a sudden and unspoken truce between them- they were allies now. Mr. Sweet was watching her and Victor, and she nodded at him too, awkwardly. They all left the hospital and went on their way back to the school. Nina noticed the sky was cloudy again. She wondered who Corbierre would summon tonight. '''That's it for tonight! Tomorrow is gonna be great, so be prepared. [[User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 14| Chapter 14 >]]' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts